Ojos pardos
by NickyLucky
Summary: Porque a Cato, lo único que le importaba era la chica con los ojos pardos.


Esta historia es para _lily black lupin potter_. Espero que la disfrutes.

* * *

Corría. Tanto como lo había hecho aquella vez, cuando su vida o la razón de ella había muerto, cuando la habían arrancado de su vida tan abrupta y despiadadamente, sin importarles el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Todavía recordaba su voz, llamándolo a gritos desesperados, pero él no pudo salvarla, le había fallado, la había perdido.

Pero ahora no era la vida de la chica de ojos pardos la que corría peligro, era la vida de él, o lo que quedaba de ella. Mientras huía de los mutos, empezó a recordar los momentos que vivió junto a esa pequeña.

**~Flash Back~**

_Un niño de aproximadamente once años, más grande y más fuerte que todos los niños de su edad, estaba entrenando para los juegos más duro que nunca, en los próximos juegos entraría una tesela con su nombre por primera vez, y quería estar preparado por si salía sorteado y nadie se ofrecía voluntario. No estaba muy preocupado, realmente, porque no existía la posibilidad de que nadie se ofreciera voluntario, ya que en ese distrito, si no participabas en los juegos, eras una deshonra para tu familia y para el distrito._

_Estaba tan ocupado pensando en la gloria que recibiría al ser el vencedor de sus juegos, que no se dio cuenta que una niña de ocho años, menuda y de ojos pardos hasta que su entrenador la presentó ante todos. A primera vista, parecía inofensiva y débil, y por eso la sorpresa que se llevaron todos al verla tomar un cuchillo y lanzarlo con tanta destreza que se clavó en el blanco, fue enorme._

_Instantáneamente, esa chica llamó la atención de Cato. Era muy linda, no podía negarlo, pero tenía tanta habilidad y tanto carácter que para él era completamente…perfecta. _

_Tal vez sea por su habilidad o por su forma de moverse o de actuar, que por la noche, seguía viva, en su mente, la imagen de los ojos pardos_

**~Fin Flash Back~**

A partir de ese momento, la había observado, en secreto, mientras lanzaba sus cuchillos y se formaba una sonrisa de satisfacción y arrogancia cuando daba en el blanco, o cuando se enfadaba por no acertar y sus ojos calculadores intentaban averiguar por qué había fallado, para luego volver a intentar y acertar. Con el tiempo, había aprendido cuando acercarse y cuando mantenerse alejado, cuando hablarle, como hablarle. Sabía que significaba cada tono, cada mirada, cada sonrisa. Tal vez solo tenía once años, tal vez era muy pequeño, pero sabía que eso era amor, y no estaba avergonzado de sentirlo.

Aunque después las cosas se complicaron, ella había salido sorteada a los quince años y él se había presentado voluntario. Pero no era para honrar a su familia o a su distrito, tampoco era por la gloria, era por ella, para protegerla a ella. Estaba haciendo una estupidez, pero no podía dejar que alguien la lastimara. Pero sabía que tenía que fingir que no la quería, que solo era una conocida que había visto una o dos veces en el distrito y en la escuela. Por eso les mintió a sus estilistas, a sus mentores, en las entrevistas, pero por sobre todo, le mintió a ella. Aunque le haya dolido, necesitaba hacerlo, para conseguir patrocinadores, para hacer alianzas, para protegerla, para mantenerla viva.

Durante los juegos, en la arena, trató de ser lo más discreto posible, pero siempre la protegía a ella. Si se separaban, ella iba con él. Si había peligro, él se ponía delante de ella para recibir el ataque. Cuando sufrieron el ataque de las rastrevíspulas, lo primero que hizo fue agarrar a Clove y llevársela de allí, no se separó de ella en ningún segundo Hacía todo lo que podía, pero eso no alcanzó a la hora del banquete.

Sabía que era una mala idea dejarla ir sola y que él se quedara en el bosque buscando al chico del distrito 1, pero había insistido tanto para que sea así que tuvo que aceptar. No podía negarle nada a los ojos pardos. Pero, en cuanto oyó sus gritos, todas sus dudas y sospechas se despejaron, y él sabía que esto iba a pasar pero albergaba esperanzas de que no pasara, de que ellos sean los ganadores. Cuando llegó a su lado, ya era demasiado tarde, estaba tirada sobre un charco de sangre, su sangre, apenas respirando. Y cuando sus ojos pardos dejaron de tener ese brillo característico, una parte de él había muerto.

Y ahora, mientras le suplicaba a Katniss que terminara con el dolor, mientras una flecha se clavaba en su cuerpo, lo último que Cato vio fue al muto de los ojos pardos, que le decía que muy pronto los volvería a ver otra vez.


End file.
